Compliments
by GreenPokeGuy
Summary: Sierra is sad since Cody isn't on All Stars, so it's up to Scott to comfort her. He also feels something for her. Can he get through to her? Scott/Sierra, known as Scoterra. Dedicated to ICAAC.


**Hi everyone! I'm back with another story and this time, it's a strange pairing: Scott/Sierra! We at the forum have dubbed it Scoterra, and we think it's pretty cool, so I hope you enjoy it. :)**

**This fic is dedicated to **I'll Cover Angel and Collins, **who gave me the idea. Thank you! :)**

**This is my first romance TD fic, so please don't hate me if it's too fast-paced or anything.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama. I can always dream, though. :P**

* * *

**Compliments**

Scott was walking to his cabin when he heard the sound of crying coming from the Heroes' cabin. He investigates and finds Courtney and Zoey standing in front of Sierra, who is holding a picture of Cody and sitting on her bed, bawling her eyes out.

"Codykins! Why aren't you here? You're a star in my eyes!" Sierra cries, her sobs increasing in volume. Courtney and Zoey step back slightly, covering her ears.

"There, there, Sierra. It'll be… okay?" Zoey consoles confusedly. Scott clears his throat, attracting everyone's attention.

"Are we really crying over boys? How sad." Scott states, earning himself glares. Courtney and Zoey cross the room, arms folded.

"If it's so sad, why don't _you_ comfort her?" Courtney accuses, poking Scott in the chest. She walks out, Zoey following, who has a glare on her face.

"Fine! By the time you get back, she'll be over Cody." Scott challenges at the retreating girls. _And into me._

Scott has a huge secret: he is absolutely jealous of Cody. Ever since he saw Sierra on Celebrity Manhunt, he's had a crush on her. She was the real reason that he joined Total Drama, to see her, but the million dollars was a nice incentive, too.

He walks over to Sierra, who is still clutching the picture of Cody. He sits on the bed next to her, and she looks over at him.

"What do you want?" Sierra asks, watching Scott carefully.

"Well, beautiful, I just wanted to help you feel better about Cody not being here." Scott replies, putting his hand on her shoulder. Sierra blushes, and raises an eyebrow.

"Really? You think I'm beautiful?" Sierra asks, looking at Scott suspiciously.

"Yeah, and I think that not enough people look past your… eccentric behaviour to see you for who you really are."

"And who do you see me as?"

"I see you as a caring girl that will do anything for the ones you love." Scott blushes slightly, and Sierra giggles. Suddenly, she stands up, clutching her Cody picture possessively.

"I am a taken woman, Scott. Don't you try anything funny, now." Sierra warns, pointing a finger at him. Scott raises an eyebrow.

"Why would you think I would try anything funny, Sierra?" Scott asks, faking hurt at her words.

"Um, duh, you're on the Villains team, and they're all sneaky. And do you think for a second I don't know what you did with Zoey?" Sierra points at Scott accusingly, forcing him to move back as she moves forward. "You tried to use her vulnerability to your advantage to get her into an alliance!"

"Touché. But why would you accuse me of such a thing? Seduction is for losers like Alejandro to employ." Scott defends, moving closer to Sierra, who looks unsure of herself.

"Um, you're just a sneaky person…" Sierra counters weakly, looking at the floor. Scott takes a step closer.

"Now, do you see? Wouldn't you like this if it was Cody complimenting you?" Sierra's face lights up at the mention of Cody, to Scott's dismay, but he doesn't show it, of course.

"Of course! Why would you ask such a stupid question?" Sierra leers.

"Well, why can't you accept other people's compliments, then? Is it really that different?"

"Of course it's different! Codykins is the love of my life!" Sierra squeals.

"How many times has Cody complimented you in the last two weeks?" Scott asks, causing Sierra to tap her head in thought. She sighs after a few minutes of thought.

"He hasn't. He's been in his room, and wouldn't let me in." Scott smirks at her.

"Well, he obviously doesn't return your feelings, so maybe you should move on?" Scott suggests, his heart fluttering. Sierra snaps her head towards Scott, eyes wide in shock.

"Are you crazy?! I can't give up on my Codykins!" Sierra screeches, and Scott has to cover his ears to prevent them from bursting.

"But maybe there's someone out there that would like a chance with you, but they feel completely insignificant compared to Cody?" Scott reasons, blushing lightly. Sierra raises her eyebrow.

"Really? You think so?" Sierra asks, grinning. Scott rubs the back of his head.

"Sure, maybe in this very season." Scott replies, turning around to hide his major blush. Sierra giggles. Very curious, Sierra has to ask the question:

"Like who?"

"Um…" Scott mumbles, so Sierra can't hear.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you. What did you say?" Sierra asks, putting a hand on Scott's shoulder. He feels something electric runs through him at her touch. He wonders if she feels the same, then scoffs on the inside. _Of course not, she's got Cody, you idiot._

"Um… Me." Scott whispered a little louder, his blush darkening. Sierra leaned a bit closer.

"I still can't hear you." Sierra repeats, and she turns him around to face her. "…Oh." She says when she sees his red face. Scott is disheartened by her noncommittal response. Embarrassed, he walks towards the door, but then a hand reaches out and grabs his shoulder. In surprise, Scott turn to face her, and she has a smile on her face.

"I'm sorry, that was pretty rude of me." Sierra apologises. Scott shakes his head.

"No, it's not your fault. I was afraid of rejection." He replies, offering a shy smile. Sierra pull him into a hug, and after some hesitation, he hugs back.

"Well, I've always thought your freckles were cute, and your carving is impressive." Sierra admits as she pulls away, a blush on her face. Scott's blush returns with a vengeance.

"Oh, that's nothing, it's just a hobby." Scott tells her, rubbing his arm. Sierra laughs, to his surprise.

"Now you're the one rejecting my compliments."

"You're right, I am, huh?" Scott laughs, a genuine smile on his face. He leans towards Sierra, who leans forward as well, and their lips meet, fitting together. They break their kiss and smile at each other.

"So, you really think I'm beautiful?" Sierra asks, holding Scott's hand.

"Of course. I'd be honoured if you called me 'Scottykins'." Scott grins. Sierra laughs.

"Sure, Scottykins." Sierra replies, giving Scott another kiss, then embracing him again. Cody's picture falls from her hands, and lands on the cabin floor, face down.

* * *

**Wasn't that nice? I hope they weren't too OOC. :)**

**Review and tell me what you thought, especially if you liked the pairing. :)**

**-Green**


End file.
